1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single lens reflex camera for use with a miniature film cartridge in which a cartridge such as a cartridge of Kodak 110 Type (Trade name), for example, may be loaded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a focal plane shutter type camera and a lens shutter type camera have been proposed as a single lens reflex camera for use with a miniature film cartridge of the type having two interconnected film chambers projecting from one side to define a recessed portion therebetween. While the focal plane shutter type camera has advantages in that the taking lens thereof can be easily interchanged and the shutter mechanism can be designed freely without appreciable limitation, thereby affording appropriate accuracy, it is difficult to locate the drum shaft and the main spring shaft in the focal plane shutter mechanism at appropriate positions because of the film chambers of the film cartridge located at the opposite ends of the cartridge, when the focal plane shutter is used, so that a separate space is required in the camera for arranging the focal plane shutter mechanism therein, thereby resulting in a bulky size of the camera body. Thus, the principal object to make the camera compact can not be achieved. On the other hand, while the lens shutter camera presents no problem in making the camera compact, it has problems in that it is difficult to interchangeably mount the taking lens and the shutter mechanism can not be freely designed without limitations, thereby resulting in difficulties in accuracy.